


Inconveniences

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You're staring at me, again." Carl was looking out the window, watching Negans men gather more zombies in the small pin in front of the Sanctuary.Negan smiled. Carl could see his reflection in the window. Negan walked towards him, slowly, licking his lips. "Darling, don't let me distract you." He snaked his arms around his waist, pulling Carl back against him. "I'm just watching."





	Inconveniences

"You're staring at me, again." Carl was looking out the window, watching Negans men gather more zombies in the small pin in front of the Sanctuary. 

Negan smiled. Carl could see his reflection in the window. Negan walked towards him, slowly, licking his lips. "Darling, don't let me distract you." He snaked his arms around his waist, pulling Carl back against him. "I'm just watching." 

"What do you think you're distracting me from?" Carl still hadn't turned and looked at Negan. He wasn't really focused on the zombies, but he didn't want to look back at Negan. He wanted to feel Negans eyes on him a little longer. Memorize the feeling of Negan looking at him in a way he doesn't look at anyone else.

"I don't know. There's a lot you do. Want me to list them?" Negan didn't give Carl time to reply. His chin was digging into Carls head as he began to speak. "Glaring. Being angry all the time. Thinking deep thoughts. Planning murders-" 

"Shut up." Carl laughed, slapping his arms. "I'm really not that angry. In reality, I'm really happy." 

"Then why are you always angry around me?" Negan kissed his neck, swaying their bodies back and forth. He closed his eyes and hummed a soft tune to a song Carl had never heard of.

"Probably because all you do is infuriate me." Carl grumbled, pushing at Negans arms in an attempt to get away. "Sometimes I think about killing you. Beating your skull in with your own bad or shooting you." 

"Wow, if you're really thinking that I need to get you a ring." Negan chuckled. "Once a woman plans my death I know shes ready to marry me. Since she has yet to kill me means she has patience. A whole lot of it. And I lack patience so we balance each other out." 

"Is this you trying to be romantic? Or is this you taking all the romance out of a proposal." Carl twisted around in Negans arms, resting his hands on his chest. "I'm gonna make an educated guess and assume that it's taking the romance out." 

"Correct. Time for your prize." Negan leaned down and kissed Carl, nipping at his lips causing the boy to whimper and claw at Negans chest. "I didn't want to love you. I didn't sign up for it." 

"Then why did you?" Carl grinned. "You knew what I wanted when I came here-" 

"What you wanted was to sleep with a hot guy and piss your dad off. I agreed to it because who doesn't want to piss Rick off? He's funny when he's mad." Negan looked down at him, sighing. "But somewhere down the line I made a mistake."

"Please, tell me what that mistake was." They did this every once in a while. Talked about how their relationship changed from hate sex to good morning kisses and sweet whispers. Carl loved hearing it. Loved knowing he changed Negan in a way no one else could. Getting Negan to talk about feelings was like pulling teeth. Good thing Carl liked a challenge. 

"I started caring about a one eyed little shit." Negan pinched Carls cheek, grinning when Carl slapped his hand away. "Its really inconveniencing for me. I'm this hardass who is cold to everyone and then you walk in..." Negan slid his hands down Carls legs. "Long legs and pretty lips... and I just can't help it."

"I get that a lot." Carl grinned, bunching Negans shirt up in his hands and pulling him down for a kiss. He kissed him gently, sliding his tongue across Negans lower lip before pulling away. He could still feel the scruff of Negans beard on his face. "I'm glad you started caring." 

"Of course you are." Negan rolled his eyes. "You knew what you were doing to me. Curling up next to me at night and telling me to be safe when I left. You planned this whole thing out." He poked at Carls sides.

Carl laughed, shoving his hands away. "Didn't plan it, but I don't regret it." He cupped Negans cheeks, pulling him down and kissing him. Carl would never tell Negan this but Negan made him feel at home. He wasn't a freak when he was with Negan.

"Yeah..." Negan sighed. "I'm starting to not regret it either."


End file.
